tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ame Momose
Ame Momose (桃瀬 あめ) is the main heroine of Mythical Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Candy and she's infused with synthesized unicorn DNA. Appearance Ame Ame is a fair skinned girl with blonde hair tied into an over the shoulder braid paired with magenta eyes. Her casual clothes are typically cutesy and flashy, often consisting of skirts and dresses, while her school uniform is a blue blazer over a white shirt with a red tie and a black skirt. Her café uniform is a knee length pink dress with a white heart-shaped apron and white ribbons, her white socks reach her upper shins with frills at the top, a pink bow is attached to each sock. Mew Candy As Mew Candy, her hair and eyes turn pink, and her hair is loose from its braid, she also gains white horse ears, a horse tail and a white rhino horn. Her outfit is a pink shirt and a skirt with white folds. Her knee length boots are pink and white, and her flared gloves are pink with white lining. She also has pink garters on both arms, her right thigh, and a choker around her neck. The top of her shirt and the tops and bottoms of her garters and chokers are lined with white lace. A gold pendant hangs off her choker, and her Mew Mark, a pink ribbon, is on her chest. Personality Ame is a cheerful and social girl with a love of all things beauty and grace. She's rather arrogant, and so used to receiving constant compliments and adoration from those around her that when someone treats her like a regular person she tends to falter. Though she does have a habit of stealing the limelight, it's not done with malicious intent, but instead out of habit. She also adores fashion and owns more clothes than she'll ever wear. Abilities Transformation Ame's transformation starts with her kissing her pendant and saying "Mew Mew Candy, Metamorphosis!". The next scene shows her with DNA morphing in the background. She pulls her hands away from her chest, causing light to appear. She then begins to twirl as light wraps around her body, causing her dress, garters and choker to appear, next, her boots appear, followed by her gloves dissolving onto her hands. The light then causes her tail to appear. Finally, her ears and horn sprout from her head, and the transformation ends with the light turning into her Mew Pendant. She then poses. Weapons and Attack Ame's weapon is the CandyLeuret, a fleuret with the guard coloured various shades of pink, its handle coloured white, and two white ribbons tied at the hilt. A gold bow with a pink heart in the middle is attached to the guard. Her attack is Ribbon Candy Charm, in which she raises her sword, causing it to start shining, she then slashes through the air, sending a slash of pink light toward her opponent. Story Mythical Mew Mew (TBA) Trivia * Przewalski's horses live in Central Asia, there are slightly over 300 left. * Indian Rhinoceroses live in India. There are slightly approximately 2,600 left. * She was inspired by Totoko Yowai. * The drawing took approximately 4 days to complete. Category:Mew Mews Category:Mews with Equine Genes Category:Mews with Rhino Genes Category:Weapon Users: Blades Category:Mythical Mew Mew Category:Females Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Pink Mews Category:Historia's Things Category:Heroes